


<boys>

by Thousands



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousands/pseuds/Thousands
Summary: 从高中到大学，thor和loki一步步从朋友走向恋人，从住在曼哈顿城市两端走向更亲密的合租生活的故事。前期清水，锤基在一起后NC17有～





	

原本这次秋游，学校只允许同学们在林区住一晚，但经过tony再三保证这片林区的安全由stark工业重点加强过，绝不会出任何意外之后，coulson校长终于松口，同意全段同学在林区住三个晚上。 

steve修改了一遍又一遍的秋游计划也在thor和fandral顺利赢得了橄榄球队的练习赛，确认能继续呆在队里的三天后最终由校方敲定。这次的秋游算得上是一次全段大规模的野营，为了提高同学们的团队协作能力，段主任决定由四十个同学为单位，搭建各自的营区进行为期三天的野营，并且不按原来班级为基础，而是把全段同学打乱重新搭档。

avengers中thor, loki, steve和tony刚好被分在一起，其他成员都分布在别的小组。steve本就是学生会主席，自然成为了他们这片营地的营长。而thor因为体型高大强壮，被steve任命为副营长。当了一段时间的主席steve现在变得越发精明，他才不会承认任命thor的最主要原因是野营时方便分配体力活给他。

除了营长和副营长要在出发前一晚采购各种应急物品外，每位同学也要负责带帐篷、野炊用具、食材等许多必备品，所以每个人都肩负着并不轻松的采购任务。不过因为midgard第一次安排如此激动人心的秋游，没有人会抱怨累。但是thor还是对loki格外偏心，只叮嘱他采购些派得上用场的药品，然后带些喜欢吃的口味的布丁就足够了。

秋游前一天放学后，loki先回到家放好书包，然后打了laufey十几个电话催他快点回家载自己去药店。  
"你自己不能打的过去吗？"laufey把手机夹在肩膀上，双手还是不停地在键盘上敲打着。  
"不能。我有事和你商量。"loki也把手机夹在肩膀上，一只手拿着碗，另一只手拿着筷子打着蛋，为他和laufey准备着晚饭。  
"什么事不能在电话里说吗？我认真听着呢。"laufey停下了手中的活。其实把工作带回家也不是不可以，但是他向来习惯于把家庭和工作分开，所有的工作都在公司完成，回到家后就一心一意陪loki。  
"不行！我做了饭，建议你半个小时之内出现，否则饭菜就凉了。"loki挂了电话，开始一心扑在厨房里，他知道这样说laufey一定会回来。

于是意料之中的，半小时内laufey出现在了家门口。loki走过去拿过他的公文包，又回到厨房把刚做好的饭菜一盘一盘端到餐桌上。  
"什么事小子？"laufey拉开椅子尝了一口loki做的芝士焗薯泥，味道还不赖。  
"明天开始，我们学校有为期三天的秋游，去stark工业新开发的那片林区。所以我有三天时间不在家。"loki喝了一口橙汁，望了望laufey。  
"你把我叫回来就为了说这事？"laufey一脸不悦地盯着儿子。

"当然不是。我说了我有三天时间不在家。所以你不考虑去约个会之类的？"loki擦了擦嘴角的橙汁，然后从身后拿出一张名片递给laufey。  
"这是谁？谁是farbauti?" laufey看了眼名片上的名字皱了皱眉，"你是要让我去相亲？"

"是你要去约会。"loki愉悦地吃了颗葡萄，"这是我一个同学父亲公司的财务主管，和你是一样的位置。年纪嘛，大概三十出头，配你足够了。我已经和她通过电话了，印象还不错。"loki不顾laufey震惊的表情，头也不抬地说着。

事实就是前几天thor和loki谈到laufey，loki就把他的事大致说了下。thor立刻打保票要替laufey找个好女人，第二天就给了loki这张名片。当时loki也没认真思考过laufey下半辈子的配偶问题，但当他和那女子打了通电话聊了会儿，对她留下了颇好的印象后，他就决定把laufey交出去。

"儿子…我没想到你替我考虑了这种事…"laufey看着手中的名片，着实有些感动。他这几年不是没有考虑过谈恋爱，只是工作一直很忙，心中也确实还对loki的生母有几分惦念，但现在看来是时候开始新的生活了。

第二天一早，laufey破天荒地没有在loki起床前就去公司上班，而是为loki做了顿早餐，又送他去了学校。  
"你可一定要联系这个阿姨。"loki打开车门前又叮嘱了laufey一遍。  
"放心吧，你和那个同学的好意我不会拒绝的。"laufey微笑着摸了摸这个转眼已经和他一样高了的男孩的头。

当tony看到所有队员都背着沉重的登山包，只有loki一脸轻松地出现的时候，他就一下子反应过来准是thor不忍心让他采购重物。tony气得咬牙切齿，恨不得扑上去把这对狗男男撕碎了喂自己的狼狗。确认每一队的人都到齐后，大家登上了开往林区的大巴。

通往自然森林的马路还没有修缮平整，几辆大巴就像海面上的小舟，不断在路面起起伏伏。崎岖的马路弯弯曲曲地通向山林深处，车辆又在沉浮之间急速转着接近九十度的弯，这让三个小时的车程分外难熬。loki和thor都是从不晕车的人，所以这样的山路对他们来说只是乘坐得比平时稍微难受了一些。倒是tony，从转入山路没多久就面色惨白。当车子因为山路坑洼的表面开始剧烈摇晃的时候，他"哇"地一声吐了出来，之后的整整一个小时都吐到不省人事。

"我…我一定要去投诉这片山...山路....呕…."tony两只手撑着塑料袋，整颗脑袋都埋在袋子里，用游丝般的声音说着。  
"你少说几句会死吗。"loki用手拍着tony的背，等他稍微好转一点之后递上了一瓶矿泉水，但没过多久tony又开始了新一波的呕吐。

终于熬过了极其艰难的三个小时。车门打开后，果然每辆车上都冲下来几个和tony一样倒霉的同学弯着腰蹲在路边呕吐，连另一辆车的带队老师fury也面色极差在路边蹲了好久。

"那是bucky吗？"thor在环顾四周的时候发现了一个棕发男孩扶着树干跪在地上，显然已经因为吐了太多次而体力不支。  
"bucky？他在哪儿？"听到thor的话的steve焦急地转头问他。  
"那棵树下。"thor伸手指向了bucky所在的方向。steve几乎是看见的瞬间，就抢过了thor手中的水，飞一般地跑向了那个身影。  
"他不是…不喜欢男人吗？"loki看着不远处steve蹲在bucky身边心疼得团团转的样子，疑惑地歪了歪头。  
"我也没说我喜欢男人啊，只是那个人刚好是你罢了。"站在loki身旁的thor抢着回答道。  
"我问你话了吗？"loki白了他一眼，不想再搭理他。最惨的是此刻一个人面无表情蹲在马路牙子边的tony，他觉得自己吐得再厉害，还是躲不过这个世界对他深深的恶意。

等大家都恢复好了之后，每个营区的带队老师就领着自己的学生来到所属地带，开始搭建帐篷。thor和steve这一队驻扎在离水源最近的地方，走几步就是一个不算小的瀑布，从几十米高的岩石上奔腾而下。他们两人作为营长和副营长，又凭借着天生的身材优势，带领着男生一起帮着所有女生承包了大部分的体力活。很快一个个五颜六色的帐篷像雨后的蘑菇般在空旷的林地上冒了出来，所有人脸上的表情都显示了他们内心的兴奋和自豪。

现在已经是下午两点左右，干了一堆体力活的同学们早已饥肠辘辘，于是纷纷拿出烧烤架和食材准备严重过了饭点的午饭。

loki在家做惯了饭，烧烤这类小事自然难不倒他。此时他穿着一条白色的围裙，藏蓝色的针织衫袖子被高高挽起，露出一截线条优美的小臂。旁边跟着一个怎么都甩不掉的thor，在loki三番五次明确拒绝他后，还是拿着loki最爱的一本莎士比亚诗集扇着火炉。很快一串串食物就烤好了，男生们集体维持着良好的绅士风度，把第一批烤好的食物全都让给了女生。

loki烤出来的食物被tony形容为"纽约极品烧烤"，这让别的营区也赶来了大批想尝一尝loki的烧烤的同学。眼看着烧烤供不应求，而loki自己却一直忙着手上的活，一直没顾得上吃一口肉，这可把thor给心疼坏了。loki明确规定thor不能擅自碰烧烤架上的烤串，所以他只能趁tony不注意抢走了他嘴边还没咬下一口的肉串。

"你这个小偷！快点还给我！"tony在身后气得跳脚。  
"你都吃了不下十串了，loki还一口都没吃呢！"thor不满地回头望了tony一眼，然后三步并作两步跑到了loki身边。

"啊～"thor把这串刚考完的鸡腿肉放到了loki嘴边。loki微微偏头咬下了一口肉，然后又一只手把刚熟的牛肉粒递到了半空中。thor默契地低下头，咬下一颗牛肉粒，一边咀嚼着帮loki扇火。  
"你们两个以后开家烧烤店吧，名字我都想好了。odionson和他的小媳妇。"tony在一旁叉着腰看着两人这个老夫老妻般的相处模式，酸酸地说道。

"谁是他小媳妇。"loki抬头恶狠狠地瞪了tony一眼，宣布他一串烧烤都别想再吃了。这无疑是对tony最大的惩罚，这个搬起石头砸自己脚的富二代连忙低声下气拉下脸皮说了一堆好话讨好loki。

这个下午就在食物带来的满满的满足感和欢愉中过去了。晚上在fury的提议下，每个营区都点燃了篝火，同学们围着这簇暖洋洋的火焰团团坐着，一些艺高人胆大的同学还在圆圈中央进行了才艺表演。连fury都在同学们的起哄声中来了一段rap，惹得满堂喝彩。

"thor，介意我和你聊聊吗？"steve坐到了thor的身边，表情严肃地问他。  
"loki，我可以和steve去别处聊聊吗？"thor没有正面回答steve的问题，反而转向了loki冲他眨着眼。  
"你和steve聊天，干嘛问我。"loki挥了挥手打发走了在他看来傻的不行的thor，但是心里却因为thor把他放在第一位而感到异常满足。

"怎么了cap？"thor和steve不知不觉走到了瀑布边，两个人的脸上都蒙了一层氤氲的月光。  
"thor…你是同性恋吗？"steve踌躇了一会儿，还是把这句话问出了口。  
"哈哈，我当然不是同性恋啦。我之前在asgard谈过女朋友的。"thor爽朗地笑了几声。  
"那你怎么会喜欢loki？"steve不解地望着他。  
"这么说吧，虽然我的性取向不是男人，但是这并不妨碍我喜欢loki。我喜欢他不是因为我喜欢男人，而只是因为这个人是loki。"thor神色柔和地迎上了steve的目光。  
"我好像有点明白了…"steve若有所思地低声道。  
"你是想和我谈你和bucky的事吧。从今天上午的事来看，你应该是喜欢他？"thor不是一个喜欢拐弯抹角的人，所以他一语道破了steve心中真正所想。

"唉，被你看出来了。我从小到大没有喜欢过男生，也认定自己一定不会喜欢男生。可是一切在遇到bucky之后都不一样了…起初，我觉得他比其他人都更适合做我的朋友。可是渐渐地，我发现对他的感情已经超乎了友谊。他笑的时候，我也会感到开心，他难过的时候，我很想一直抱着他给他安慰。今天我看到他吐成那样，紧张得心都要碎了，恨不得跪在地上的那个人是我。"steve一字一句地说着，眼底的温柔和朦胧的月光交织在了一起，让thor恍惚间以为bucky就站在他面前，听他静静地诉说心头的爱意。

"cap，我完全能明白你说的。我对loki也是这样的感觉，我无法想象没有他的日子。早在tony的派对上我就说过，我对他不仅仅是喜欢，而是爱。可能在你们看来我当时有些信口开河了，但是只有我知道这是我的真心话。所以你不用拘泥于性别，你喜欢的是bucky这个人，意识到这点就足够了。"thor把手搭在steve肩上轻轻按了按。

"怪我现在才懂，我真是个糊涂的白痴。thor，你比我清醒多了。"steve有些懊恼地说。  
"嗨，这有什么。你从现在开始对bucky好不就行了，他一定会明白你的心意的。"thor又露出了一个大大的笑容，steve觉得自己是loki的话，也一定抵挡不住这样明媚如骄阳的男孩。

此时在他们身后的树林里，loki和bucky两个人像两具木乃伊，完全石化在原地。  
"怎么办怎么办怎么办，steve竟然喜欢我啊啊啊啊啊啊！"这是bucky内心不知所错的咆哮。  
"thor你这个笨蛋！说出来的话怎么这么肉麻，这下全都被bucky听到了，好害羞啊真的羞死了！"这是loki内心的独白。  
"走…走吧，再不走他们要发现了。"loki的内心平复下来后，当作什么都没有听到拉着还石化着的bucky往回走。天知道为什么和bucky一起偷听两头金毛大犬的交谈，会听到全程高能的内容。

等thor和steve回来的时候，已经是深夜十二点左右了。篝火已经熄灭，林中空无一人，但是所有的帐篷都还透着隐隐的光亮。集体出来野营的第一个晚上，每个人都兴奋得睡不着觉。

因为刚好分在一组，帐篷又恰好容纳四人，所以thor, steve, tony和loki自然就住在同一顶帐篷中。两个金发男孩走进帐篷的时候，看到的却是怒目相视的loki和tony。  
"你们俩…又吵架了吗？"thor一脸无奈在铺好的被子上坐下。  
"这得问你家小鹿斑比，凭什么把我的衣服一件一件都扔了出去？"tony瞪着原本就很大的眼睛气得胸口剧烈起伏。  
"你还真有脸说我啊小矮子，是谁把我的被子全都倒湿了？"loki也被气得不轻，表情都看上去带了几分凶狠。  
"我都向你道歉了我不是故意的，手滑打翻了水盆怪我咯？"tony就差把这句话吼出来了，他一个晚上已经把这句话说了无数遍，现在舌头都快打结了。  
"那你让我今晚怎么睡，你这个连水盆都端不稳的小矮人！"loki也几乎是吼着反击tony，两个人眼看就要打起来了。

"我当时是什么大不了的事呢，loki跟我睡一个被窝不就行了。"thor在一旁听明白了事情的原委后一脸无所谓的样子。  
这下loki再也喊不出话了，他的脸颊迅速爬上两片绯红，说着去别的帐篷借宿一晚，起身就要往外走。刚起到一半，就被thor抓着脚腕一下子拉进了被窝。

"你放开我！你凭什么啊就占我便宜！"loki在被子里死命蹬着腿。  
"同学之间互帮互助是应该的。"thor根本不把loki这点程度的挣扎放在眼里，双手钳制住他不安分的手脚后，迅速向愣在一边的steve和tony使了个眼色。两个人瞬间领悟，关了壁灯钻进各自的被窝当做什么都没发生过。

"你们混蛋！唔——"上一秒还扯着嗓子叫喊的loki，下一秒就被一双有力的大手捂住了嘴，只能在黑暗中眨着因为受了委屈而噙泪的双眼。  
"乖一点，别再发出声音了。"thor轻轻咬着loki的耳朵，用舌尖蹭了蹭耳垂，满意地感受到身边人剧烈地抖了抖。  
被thor放开之后的loki总算安分下来，没再打算逃跑或叫喊，但是却一下子把身子移到了帐篷的最里端，打定主意要离那个流氓远远的。

感觉到thor没有凑过来，loki缓缓闭上了眼，却在下一秒整个人被抱进一个滚烫的怀里。loki的呼吸猛地一窒，因为他清楚感受到了后背紧贴着的是thor坚硬的胸肌，中间没有隔任何衣物。

"你怎么把衣服脱了？"loki整个人僵硬地被thor抱在怀里，用最轻最轻的声音问道。  
"我习惯脱了上衣睡觉。"thor理所当然地回答道，然后又把环在loki腰上的手臂紧了紧。  
"好热。"loki不安地扭动了一下子身子。他可规规矩矩换上了秋天有些厚度的睡衣，现在被捂在一个巨大的热源里，这让他背上很快出了一层薄薄的汗。  
thor把怀抱稍微松了松，但是没有放开搭在loki腰上的那只手。  
"把手拿开。"loki又开始扭动身体，试图把thor的那只手甩下去。  
"别动，我硬了。"thor把头凑到loki耳边，用气声向他的耳垂喷吐着鼻息，然后又舔了舔loki的耳廓。上半身的动作不但没停，thor还把那根滚烫的硬物朝loki股缝间蹭了蹭。这下loki完全被吓呆了，缩在thor的怀里一动都没敢动，只有被撩拨得愈发紊乱的呼吸回应着thor的动作。

感受到怀中的人终于被制伏后，thor低头在他脖颈上印下一吻，复又凑到他耳边低声道，"放心，你没有亲口答应和我在一起，我是不会上了你的。"

steve的睡眠很好，一沾枕头就入梦了。但tony听着身后悉悉簌簌的动静，满脑子都是关于这两个人的黄色废料，他差点想把自己的耳朵割下来。

月色朦胧了山谷，羞了一树的枝桠。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用～期待在评论区见到你的留言哦^ ^


End file.
